


Quit Being Scared

by SheDidItForHer



Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDidItForHer/pseuds/SheDidItForHer
Summary: Takes place after Season 1 finale.Bette admits a secret to Dani which scared the hell out of her but what happens when she gets over her fears?
Relationships: Dani Núñez/Bette Porter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Quit Being Scared

“You did not!”  
Bette and Dani were standing across from each other, on either sides of the island in the middle of Bette’s kitchen. Bette had just revealed a major secret to Dani that altered Dani’s world.  
“Why do you find it so hard to believe?”  
It had been months since Bette had lost the election. Months since Sophie picked Finley. Months since Bette and Dani had even seen each other. They ran into each other at a coffee shop the other day and talked all afternoon, catching up. When Bette had to leave to pick Angie from Jordie’s and they still had more to talk about, Bette insisted on cooking them dinner later in the week to continue the conversation. They talked all evening. Dani even offered to help with clean up so they could continue to talk. They chatted about how Milner’s mayoral-ship was going; they chatted about the causes and ramifications of the opioid crisis; they chatted about their unspoken hopes and dreams for LA. Neither of them had ever spoken so openly, so intimately, so unguarded for so long before – it almost just seemed like a natural next step for Bette to admit her secret. Well, because of that, and the copious amounts of wine they both consumed.  
“You are beautiful, hard-working, dedicated, fierce, determined, inspiring – to name a few things. Why would I not have gained feelings you?”  
Dani knew how she felt. She ignored it. She denied it. She buried it. All the best she could but she still knew. She knew she had feeling for Bette. It started when she made a fool out of Dani when they first met. No one, absolutely no one had ever gotten the better of Dani like that and it ignited a curiosity in her. The curiosity grew to a crush when she watched Bette connect to the Queer group of teenagers so easily and genuinely. The crush grew to unbridled feelings when they shared a whisky. Maybe that was why she pushed Sophie so hard to get married so quickly, maybe not. She still hadn’t figured out everything Sophie. She knew it would take a long time to completely heal and understand everything that happened there, but she was ready to move forward now. And now Bette was standing in front of her, with a low-cut blouse and tight-fitting, high-waisted, pants and a twinkle in her eyes as she admitted that she had gained feelings for Dani. Dani didn’t know what to say. For the first time in her life, Dani was at a loss for words.  
Dani stood, mouth slightly agape as she stared at Bette. She wanted to scream that she felt the same way, but her tongue suddenly felt like 1000 pounds. Bette simply stared back, almost challenging her. Dani felt a twinge in her stomach that traveled south, and it jolted her. Slowly, she began to move her hand across the counter towards Bette’s, when Bette’s phone rang. The sound knocked some sense into her, and all Dani wanted was to get out of there. She turned around and leaned against the counter as she looked at her own phone – it was 11:13. Bette had to leave to pick up Angie at 11:30. Good, Dani thought, she had an out. Bette scared her and her fight or flight was screaming FLIGHT, FLIGHT, FLIGHT! She heard Bette walking back to the island so Dani turned to face her.  
“I better get going.”  
“Angie’s staying at Jordie’s.”  
They spoke at the same time and then laughed a bit.  
“You want to leave?”  
“Well it’s late.”  
Bette noticed that wasn’t really an answer to her question, but she didn’t want to push Dani. You’re such a fucking idiot Bette! She could tell Dani had feelings for her as well. Bette caught how Dani’s eyes followed her. Watched her ass as she walked away. Glanced down at her breasts. How Dani breath hitched if Bette licked her lips. Bette knew when she was wanted by someone. As Tina would say, it fed her. It felt different from Dani though. It didn’t feel like she was just wanted, it felt like she was respected.  
Now she ruined it by going and coming onto Dani too quickly. Of course she couldn’t handle something like that after everything that happened with her fiancé. Dani wanted to leave so she wouldn’t push it.  
“Let me get your coat.”  
They walked towards the door and Bette helped Dani put her coat on over she dress. They hugged goodbye and Bette shut the door behind her.  
As Bette began to walk away though, she heard a knock on the door.  
Bette joked as she opened the door, “What did you forge-“  
Bette was interrupted by Dani lips on hers.  
The kiss was slow. Dani’s hands framed Bette’s face. They pulled back and locked eyes. Bette grabbed Dani’s hips and deepened the kiss.  
“What changed your mind?”  
“I quit being scared.”  
That statement caused a surge of confidence in Bette and she used that confidence to take control. She pushed Dani against the door and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Dani wasn’t one to give up control though, and showed it by biting Bette’s bottom lip.   
“That’s what I like about you.”  
“What”  
“You never give up without a fight.”  
“Let me show you how I fight.”  
Dani started pushing Bette into the kitchen until her back hit the island counter. She grabbed a handful of Bette’s curly hair and pulled her head back until her neck was exposed. Dani began sucking on Bette’s neck. Bette had a sudden intake breath and then moaned as she felt Dani’s teeth sink into her neck.  
“Fuck you taste good,” Dani mumbled into Bette’s neck.  
Bette took advantage of Dani’s guard being down and spun them around so Dani was against the counter and said, as she grabbed the bottom of Dani’s dress, “I want to taste you.”  
Dani wasn’t wearing a bra and Bette’s dilated upon seeing them. Bette dove her head towards Dani’s chest. Capturing one nipple in mouth as she palmed the other breast with her hand. She wanted to taste and mark every inch of Dani as she felt a bruise grow on her neck. She interchanged between a flat tongue and a flick of the tip of her tongue until Dani start moaning above her, then she started on the other breast, which made Dani moan even more. Bette loved the sound, it was breathy and high pitched, not a sound that she ever expected to come out of the kick ass PR manager that ran her campaign. The sound made her wet but instead of focusing on how much she wanted Dani to touch her, it spurred her to turn Dani on even more.   
She began to suck on the side of one of Dani’s breasts, hoping to mark them a little bit – her neck was stinging – as she began running her hands up and down Dani’s legs. Once she knew she was used to her hands there, she grabbed that back of Dani’s thighs and lifted onto the island counter, which caused a surprise yelp to come out of Dani which, in turn, caused a groan to come out Bette. Bette leaned her face against Dani’s abdomen and looked up at Dani. They locked eyes and began breathing in sync with each other.  
Dani placed her hands on Bette’s face again and brought her up to her. They kissed passionately. Dani couldn’t believe this was happening. She wanted this for so long – before she even could name it, she wanted it – and now Bette was sucking on her tongue with her fingers teasing her center through her panties and she couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Bette, fuck me.”  
She felt Bette smile against her lips before kissing her one more time. Bette’s hands were then under her ass, pulling off her panties. She kissed Dani’s neck, her collarbone, her sternum, her stomach – slowly moving down to where Dani needed her but Dani wasn’t one for patience. She squirmed as she waited to be touched making Bette smile more against her thigh.   
I am so going to get her for this, Dani thought, planning her revenge. She was halfway through how she would pin Bette’s hands above her head when her mind went blank. Bette was ever so slightly sucking on Dani’s clit. Dani gripped the counter with one hand as she leaned back on her forearm with the other. Bette was now doing her tongue trick that she did on Dani nipples, on her clit. Dani lost all the air in her lungs. Her clit was bursting. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, not wanting to give Bette the satisfaction so easily. But then, without warning, Bette put two fingers in Dani and Dani moaned so much, she had no idea she could sound like that. She felt her walls clench around Bette’s pumping fingers. She slid onto her back, wrapped her legs around Bette’s shoulder and snaked her fingers through Bette’s hair again to keep her tongue on her clit.  
“Bette,” she panted, “more.” She felt a third finger enter her and she screamed. She was so close. Bette’s tongue was interchanging perfectly in time with her pumping fingers. Dani wanted it so bad too. She began grounding down on Bette’s fingers.  
“Yes Bette! Yes Yes Yes Fuck Yes Fuck Fuck Fuck BEEEEEEEEEEETTE!” Dani’s vision went white and her whole body went tense. Her head lifted off the counter as her legs clenched around Bette’s head.  
As her body calmed down she became away of the soft kisses Bette was giving her up and down her stomach and chest. Dani smiled, never having felt so cared for and all she wanted to do was give it back to her. She took Bette’s face into her hands one more time and brought her up to face and kissed her with as much passion as she could.  
“Bette, take me to your bedroom.”  
Dani stripped Bette’s clothes off as they moved to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom Dani pushed Bette onto the bed and spread her legs. Slowly, and with a lion’s gaze, she crawled in between Bette’s legs up to her lips to kiss her. While she slowly sucked Bette’s bottom lip away from her teeth, Dani took both Bette’s wrists into her hands and pulled them above her head. She leaned into Bette’s ear and whispered,  
“No touching.”  
Dani then began moving her hips on Bette’s center. Moving from her stomach down to her own center. She felt how wet Bette was, soaked through her panties and leaving a line on her stomach. Good, Dani thought, she wanted to make Bette as crazy as she made her. That’s when she felt Bette move her hands to Dani’s ass.  
“Tsk tsk, bad girl.” Dani moved away taking away all contact. Bette made a little whining noise that almost made Dani break but she wanted to drag this out as much as she could. Hovering over Bette, she slowly lowered herself, barely touching and their centers together and then pulling away. On the third time of doing this, she whispered in Bette’s ear again, “no touching,” and went back to rubbing herself on Bette. She was even wetter this time.  
“Dani, please.”  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.”  
“Dani, please! Fuck me!”  
Dani didn’t waste any time. She plunged two fingers into Bette, while taking one of Bette’s nipples into her mouth. With the angle of arm, her palm could rub Bette’s clit. Bette’s whole body was on fire. She had never been this out of control with somebody. Dani knew exactly how to make Bette go crazy. She curled her fingers just in the right spot, sucked at just the right intensity. She was perfect at this. Bette couldn’t catch her breath and wanted to touch Dani so much, but she gripped the sheets beneath her instead. Needing more though, she started pushing down on Dani’s fingers, which luckily only responded in a little bit of teeth on her nipple which did the trick and pushed her over the edge. Noise was cut off in Bette’s throat as her stomach left the bed and her head rolled up so that the top of her head was the only part making contact with the bed.  
When air finally blessed Bette’s lungs again she felt Dani caressing her face. She turned her head to the side to see Dani smiling at her.  
“You are so beautiful.”  
Bette laughed a bit and looked away  
“Why do you find it so hard to believe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If people like it, I'll write a part two that may consist of a Mayor/Secretary kink.


End file.
